


Hundred Percent

by feelthenoiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Confession, M/M, Platonic Love, Requited Love, TreJay week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: A sudden confession occurs in the middle of a walk.TreJay week, Day 1: Confession
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Hundred Percent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> This fanfic was written following the TreJay week list created for the Twisted Wonderland Hispana group (on Fb)!
> 
> My most sincere thanks to my beta, as always TvT

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think I like you, Jade".

Trey continued walking through the hallway that led him to Dire Crowley's office while reading a document he had on his hand. Jade, who was walking by his side with a couple documents on his hand, froze instantly as the last words came out from the glasses guy. 

That must have been a mistake. Or he might have misunderstood the message.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, raising his voice a bit as to call the older one's attention and make him stop just as he did. It worked.

"Oh, sorry, that was... too out of the blue, right?" Trey smiled, looking at him.

"Yes, a little bit..." Jade coughed, lowering his sight to the floor for a moment. Then, he looked right into his senpai’s eyes again. "Could you repeat that?"

Trey turned around to see him properly. "I think I like you."

"In a romantic way?" he asked, to make sure he was not misunderstanding the message.

"Yes."

That was a shock. Trey liked him? Why? Why him? It was a bit confusing. Not like he ever thought that his crush on Heartslabyul's vice prefect had any opportunity at all. He had already given up and was happy just being able to talk to him from time to time. He was used to his platonic and not reciprocal crush on the golden eyes of the older vice leader, and was grateful that he could spend time with such a kind and interesting man as Trey. He really liked him. And while that confession was unexpected and not unwelcomed, there was something slightly disheartening.

"... but you're not a hundred percent sure."

"Yeah, maybe a seventy or eighty percent." It was still a higher percentage than he expected at the beginning.

Trey stood in silence looking at the heterochromatic eyes of the younger vice leader, who was still looking at him with a notorious mix of confusion and surprise on his face. He had actually been thinking about it for a while already, but maybe he was just being selfish confessing this to Jade like it was nothing. He was only being honest, although he was completely aware that there was a possibility that Jade didn’t need to know that, that it was not reciprocal. And the fact that Jade wasn’t saying anything in response only made him believe that saying all that was a mistake.

He had no clue.

“Maybe it’s unnecessary for me to say this, but I don’t expect you feel th-” 

"Ah… What should I do?" Jade interrupted him, covering his face with his free hand.

Trey blinked at the sight. "Eh?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure I like you, Trey-san. I’ve liked you for a while now."

At that moment, Trey thought that it was incredible how the atmosphere could change so radically in a couple of seconds. From feeling unsure and maybe a bit guilty, his mood jumped fast to a state of peace… and embarrassment. Plenty of embarrassment. Jade was doing his best to lower the red tone of his cheeks behind his hand, and when he heard footsteps getting closer, he lowered it to his mouth. Trey stood up before him, looking up to his eyes with a smile.

"Would you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"What for?"

"To reach the hundred percent."

Jade laughed a bit, mostly because he couldn’t hold his embarrassment in any other way at that moment.

"Sure."

Trey chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, cute and lovely.  
> I've been wanting to write about them for a while, so the TreJay week motivated me to try www I'll publish this in Spanish too~
> 
> If everything turns out good I might keep writing for their week :')
> 
> Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed this little piece of TreJay~


End file.
